The present disclosure relates to altering messages, more particular aspects relate to customizing broadcast emails.
Online activity may be mined to recognize and learn about a user. User behaviors may be determined from monitoring the online activity. User interests may be determined from monitoring the online activity. Retail industries may utilize behaviors and interests to target products at users. News industries may utilize behaviors and interests to provide more relevant stories to users.